Commonly used programmable metrology systems may include a machine vision inspection system (MVIS) and/or a coordinate measuring machine (CMM). One exemplary prior art MVIS, which can be characterized as a general-purpose “off-line” precision vision system, is the commercially available QUICK VISION® series of PC-based vision systems and QVPAK® software available from Mitutoyo America Corporation (MAC), located in Aurora, Ill. The features and operation of the QUICK VISION® series of vision systems and the QVPAK® software are generally described, for example, in the QVPAK 3D CNC Vision Measuring Machine User's Guide, published January 2003, and the QVPAK 3D CNC Vision Measuring Machine Operation Guide, published September 1996, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
General purpose precision machine vision inspection systems, such as the QUICK VISION™ system, are generally programmable to provide automated video inspection. Such systems typically include GUI features and predefined image analysis “video tools” such that operation and programming can be performed by “non-expert” operators. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,180 (hereinafter “the '180 patent”), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, teaches such a vision system that uses automated video inspection. As taught in the '180 patent, automated video inspection metrology instruments generally have a programming capability that allows an automatic inspection event sequence to be defined by the user for each particular workpiece configuration. Such programming can be implemented as text-based programming, or through a recording mode that progressively “learns” the inspection event sequence by storing a sequence of machine control instructions and individual video tool parameters corresponding to a sequence of inspection operations defined and/or performed by a user (e.g., with the aid of various semi-automatic or automatic video tool operations), or through a combination of both methods. Such a recording mode is often referred to as “learn mode” or “training mode.” In either technique, the machine control instructions and individual video tool parameters are generally stored as a part program that is specific to the particular workpiece configuration, and automatically perform a predetermined sequence of inspection operations during a “run mode” of operation. Part programs for CMMs may be programmed in analogous ways. Exemplary CMMs are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,251,580; 6,044,569; and 8,516,712, each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Many users and programmers of such metrology systems use the recording mode outlined above in order to create and/or edit part programs. The resulting part program operations or instructions may be represented to such users in a simplified graphical representation, or the like. Many metrology systems are designed such that unskilled users need not view or comprehend the underlying part programming language instructions. Some of the commercially available simplified graphical representations of part programs include the ability to add explanatory and or supplementary information to the part program representation by simplified “comment” statements, or the like. However, such capabilities are typically rudimentary. Adding extensive and/or complex supplementary information (e.g. personalized user notes or explanations) at a particular location in a part program representation, and such that it is easily accessible or viewable, is presently beyond the capability of most such systems and most users.
Furthermore, metrology system programming environments have conventionally only been linked to dedicated remote devices such as dedicated tablet devices or teaching pendants, or the like, for example as disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0229662 A1, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The requirement for such remote devices to have dedicated and/or specially programmed interface features constrains both their availability and their operation. Similar to their associated host systems, such dedicated remote devices may require their users to have specialized training to operate them in conjunction with their host system. Also similar to their associated host systems, such dedicated remote devices are generally shared among a number of users, and it is not desirable for a single user to customize them for their personal idiosyncrasies, nor possess them and transport them for their exclusive use. Furthermore, the user interfaces for such remote devices have typically not been directed toward the problem of making it easy for relatively unskilled users to view and/or create customized supplementary information (e.g. reference information or explanations) associated with a particular instruction, or a particular type of instruction, in a part program while operating in a programming environment for the host system. It would be desirable for a user to be able to view supplementary or reference information associated with a particular instruction or type of instruction in a part program while operating in a programming environment for the host system, without encountering the aforementioned constraints and deficiencies in the available hardware and methods at their disposal. For example, it would be desirable for a single user to customize such reference information for their personal idiosyncrasies, easily locate a minimal amount of information that is customized according to their needs, store such information on a device that they typically possess and/or transport them for their exclusive use, and easily connect that device to the programming environment of a corresponding programmable metrology system.